


the kids are alright.

by orphan_account



Series: two ways it could go [1]
Category: South Park
Genre: Adults, F/M, Future Fic, M/M, Multi, Past Drug Use, WIP, Work In Progress, everybodys famous in a small town, everyone gets a happy ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 13:51:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/927253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>how all the south park kids end up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the kids are alright.

**Author's Note:**

> this is going to be a very long fic.

Cartman had grown tired of all the fat jokes in middle school and had begun to work out . He even went as far as to diet and give up his favorite meal of kfc gravy and chicken 'n' waffles. By his eighth year he had joined the wrestling team. When the jokes on his weight had stopped his temper had mellowed out, even Kyle fought with him less.

Then highschool had begun and Cartman had not only tried out for the football team but had gotten the position of quarterback. His first game on filed proved that he truly earned the spot on the team when he scored the winning touchdown. Much to everyone's surprise the fame around school did not go to his head, instead it seemed to mellow him out even more.

Cartman eventually was invited to join the debate team,being on the football team had been great inspiration to keep his grades up. reluctantly he had accepted the invitation in hopes of getting closer to bebe who joined along with Wendy. Bebe was the head-cheerleader and Cartman figured it was only logical for the two of them to hook up. He began a plan of seduction by becoming friends with her and Wendy.

Wendy had been a bit apprehensive about starting a friendship with one of her childhood tormenters but was a firm believer in second chances. Soon the three of them were hanging out after every game, going to all the hottest parties. Bebe however, never warmed up to Cartman the way he wanted her to, she was to addicted to her on-again, off-again relationship with Kenny. Cartman knew he should be upset but he found he didn't mind all too much, instead he enjoyed their friendship more than he thought he would have.

By thier junior year cartman half expected he would graduate without ever having a girlfriend but then Wendy had called him the night before junior prom crying. Much to Cartman and Wendy's surprise Stan had been drunk at a party the day before and had woken up in bed with Kyle. He had called Wendy before Kyle even woke up and told her they had to break up. Cartman had thought the two of his friends belonged together but after years of Stan insisting Wendy was the one he had doubted it would ever happen, but apparently he had been wrong.

Cartman had told Wendy to come over and they had spent the night watching my super ex-girlfriend and Cartman had promised he'd take her to the junior prom. Wendy had thanked him profusely and left with a small smile on her face. He had luckily already had a tux as he had planned on going alone.

His mom had let him borrow their car to pick Wendy up. Cartmans breath had almost stopped in his throat when Wendy had opened the door. She was wearing a long purple evening gown that drug the floor just a bit behind her. Her long black hair had hung straight and long down her back accented by a purple headband with diamonds upon the top of her head. Cartman still remembers the way her face had lit up when he had stuttered out " your beautiful.".

When they walked into prom that night heads had turned and people had talked but nothing seemed to penetrate their bubble of happiness. They danced to every song that night and Wendy had glanced at Kyle and Stan only once. They had shared their first kiss since elementary school that night as he dropped her off at her home. Her proch-light had allowed Cartman to see the slight blush that had covered her cheeks.

The next day no one had been surprised when they had walked the halls holding hands. When senior prom came no one surprised that Cartman and Wendy won prom king and queen. They were surprised however when not only did Cartman receive two scholarships but was also selected by a talent scout for the Colorado buffalos football team. Cartman was now a well know football star with three kids and a beautiful wife running for president. He Smiled to himself as he hammered another sign into the ground that read " vote Wendy testaburger".


End file.
